How the Cahill Mansion was made
by Nat Kabra
Summary: A story with chapters and sections on how Grace's mansion was rebuilt. I'm sorry about the chapters. They are very short. But there are going to be a lot of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

HOW THE CAHILL MANSION WAS MADE

CHAPTER-1

After the clue hunt, Grace's mansion was rebuilt. Amy, the head of the Cahill family appointed Sinead to build the house. Sinead was told to build a house for age group and a room or a floor for each person. She was told also to make 3 floors in each house and to make a separate house as a common area. Amy appointed Natalie to make clothes of every kind for everyone. She appointed Jonah in charge of the Parties, dances, music and everything related to Janus type work. He was to work with his cousin Phoenix. She appointed the Holt family in charge of the sports and swimming centre. She appointed Nellie and Fiske in charge of cooking. Ian was in charge of painting the walls with McIntyre. She appointed herself, Dan and Saladin in charge of supervising everything. After everything was over she, Amy would assign chores or jobs to each of them.


	2. Chapter 2

SINEAD'S JOB

CHAPTER 2-SINEAD'S PLAN

8 houses

House 1- The common house

House 2- Amy and Sinead

House 3- Dan and Natalie

House 4- Hamilton, Jonah and Ian

House 5- Madison and Reagan

House 6- Alistair, Ted and Ned (age group exception because Ted and Ned are disabled)

House 7- Nellie and Phoenix (age group exception because Phoenix just adore Nellie)

House 8- William and Fiske

Each house with 2 members gets a separate floor for anything those 2 members can decide on.

The common house acts like an area for eating the daily meals of the day and meeting area.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- HERE COME DAN, THE DWEEB…

Sinead was in a busy mood. She was sitting in the common house with the others. One headache gone she thought. She had just finished building the common house and was very tired. She looked around the common house. The wall was very plain she thought as Ian and William had not started painting it. The others were sitting on the floor. She was thinking which house to start next. She thought that she would start Dan and Natalie's house next.

Suddenly a dweeb came and sat right next to her and said, "Hey Sinead! Guess what I want for my room!" Sinead looked at her side. She saw Dan with a happy face sitting right next to her.

She answered, "What?" She suddenly saw a sparkly glint in his eyes. She knew trouble was coming ahead.

Dan answered with a smirk in his face, "Well, I want an big bed which would be BLACK, a swimming pool which would be BLACK, a big table to put food on which would be BLACK, a cupboard to put souvenirs and collections in which would be BLACK, a small cupboard to dump clothes in which would be BLACK, an area to watch T.V. and play video games which would be BLACK and finally a martial arts training centre to practise Ninja Techniques which would be BLACK.

Sinead sighed as she put her notebook down. She looked at the list she had wrote BLACK, BLACK and BLACK. What was this world becoming into? She gave a bold look to Dan which made him clear off and she started making plans.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- HERE COME NATALIE, THE DIGNIFIED QUEEN

Sinead finished making the blue prints of Dan's room. It looked great. If she was a boy she would envy Dan but she was not so she left that manner.

She looked around. She could not find Natalie anywhere. If only I could find Natalie I can make Dan and Natalie's house she thought to herself.

Suddenly someone said, "Sinead darling, would you please listen to me for a second."

Sinead turned back and to her surprise she saw Natalie with a puppy face smile wearing a designer dress.

Sinead couldn't resist the puppy face and said, "What is the problem Natalie Cobra…..I mean Kabra."

Natalie's puppy face became an Indian angry face and she told, "First of all. My name is Kabra not Cobra. I am a dignified girl from a respectful family and I do not stand such silly jokes. Second of all. It is about my room, dearie. You see I want my room to have a BIG soft comfy bed with around 10 pillows, A BIG closet to keep my designer clothes, a BIG bathroom which must have a Jacuzzi, a BIG T.V. With BIG beanbags to sit on, a BIG cubicle as a study room and a last I need a BIG makeup and books area as a showcase.

Sinead almost fainted with the lists saying 7 bigs. She wondered when she would finish Dan and Natalie's house.

She said to Natalie, "What about the same things only in size medium or small."

Natalie then exaggerated and said' "BIG or nothing."

Sinead face clouded with a brow and told, "OK dearie. Why don't you leave me alone and let me make the BIG blueprints.

Natalie smiled at Sinead and skipped away.

Sinead sighed and said, HERE GOES NOTHING."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5- I LEARNT SOMETHING TODAY…. DWEEBS AND QUEENS ARE TOTALLY DIFFERENT

Sinead had just finished making the blue prints of Dan and Natalie's house. Now the ground floor was left. She had to ask Dan and Natalie's idea about their house's ground floor.

She saw Dan and Natalie standing near the pool and talking. She went nearby and overheard what they were saying.

Their conservation (or should I say argument) went something like this.

Dan said, "We have to have a dark ground floor."

Natalie replied, "No, Dan. We have to have light on the ground floor."

Dan said, "Let us have ninja video games on the ground floor."

No Dan, Let us have gun shooting games on the ground floor." Natalie said.

Sinead couldn't help herself but she just had to say, "You guys stop. What about I make a Laser Fighting area which is dark but has red light and has ninja fighting and gun fighting. I will also make a snacks corner."

Both Dan and Natalie said at the same time COOL and ran off.

Sinead banged her head on the wall and said to herself, "Dan is a dweeb and the queen is Nat and I am the interfering brat. What did I just do to myself? "


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6- YOU'RE OUT

Sinead finished making Dan and Natalie's house. She thought whose house she would build next.

Suddenly something said, "Hey, Sinead. When are you going to build my house?"

Sinead turned around. She saw Hamilton and thought Of course. Let me start Hamilton, Ian and Jonah's house.

Sinead replied, "Tell me what you want for your room."

Hamilton then started blabbering, "Well I want a be shaped like a CRICKET BAT, a couch shaped like a BASEBALL GLOVE, a wardrobe shaped like a TENNIS BALL, a cupboard shaped like a BASKETBALL to put sport equipment, a souvenir cupboard shaped like a FOOTBALL and finally an big swimming pool where I can practise my SWIMMING."

Sinead's mouth opened widely with a gasp.

She said angrily to HAMILTON, "GO OUT."

Hamilton knowing Sinead was angry walked away. Sinead sat down with a huff and started her work.


End file.
